Eagle Eye
by RainDragon28
Summary: When Viggo finds the crash site of the Night Fury on his island, he is haunted with memories of the Northern Markets and his truce with Hiccup. With the pressure of Krogan's betrayal, Viggo finds himself repositioned as a player. ***SEQUEL TO TURN A BLIND EYE***
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a sequel to ''Turn a Blind Eye''. For those who haven't read that story, I highly suggest you do. Ps: if you think the prequel was dark, I don't even know what to call this. You have been warned.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Dragon Hunter camp was buzzing with activity underneath an ink-black sky dotted of shimmering stars. The flames from the torches flickered slightly and the distant humming of voices as hunters exchanged words brought a peaceful atmosphere on the island.

Viggo sat at a table just outside his tent, polishing his dagger's blade with a worn rag. His mind was cloudy as he worked on his weapon, eyes narrowed to slits. Krogan had been gone for a couple days now with some of his Flyers. To where? Krogan had refused to share that information with him. But Viggo hadn't demanded answers either and let the mysterious man go on his own. He personally didn't care what happened to Krogan after he had suspected that the Dragon Flyer leader had sent him to his near-death by using his own brother, Ryker. Krogan hadn't seemed surprised when he came back at first, but Viggo had sensed frustration behind his cool mood. As for the Hunter, he never let anything slip away. His business partner had asked what had happened when he'd returned. His wound had him brought to attention and he had no choice but to tell about Hiccup's arrival without having his loose lips spitting out their truce which would have him in a place of suspicion about his position with the riders.

Viggo finished with his blade and looked down at its surface reflecting the dark sky above. A sudden shadow suddenly crossed the mirror and the man brought his narrowed eyes up above. He delicately put down his dagger and rose to his feet, searching the stars for a sudden interruption of their gleam. He growled quietly when nothing happened, but then, an all too familiar increasing whistling noise rang around and Viggo snapped around to see a black figure descending on the island at great speed. He watched it wide-eyed as it disappeared behind the dark line of trees on the hill and calculated it must've crashed on the other side of the island.

Unease stretched around the camp as hunters called the alarm.

''Sire!'' called a hunter, rushing to his leader. ''The men identified the figure as a Night Fury. Should I give the order to set search?''

Viggo took a moment to think and nodded to his soldier. ''Have your men search the east side of the island.'' commanded Viggo, pointing behind the hunter. ''I'll have another party sent on the west side.''

''Aye, sire.'' said the man before joining a group to whom he gave the order.

Viggo walked away in direction of the location he believed was the crash site, hoping to find the Night Fury before they did. He approached the light forest and came across a particular guard patrolling the forest edge.

''You.'' he called to the hunter wearing a bright red sleeveless jacket. The soldier looked at his leader, surprise painted all over his face. ''Come with me.''

The man hesitated for a second but still joined up. ''At your command, sire.'' he said, nodding.

''Remember that payback you owe me?'' demanded Viggo, walking slowly closer to the trees haunted with shadows.

''Of course.'' replied the man, concerned. ''I owe you my life.''

''Well, today would be the day.'' coolly said Viggo, pushing a tree branch out of the way to reveal a trail. ''After you.''

…

They followed the path running through the heart of the forest for a while, keeping a look out for the crash site Viggo believe couldn't be very far now. The dim light of dawn turned the sky above pale as the rays reflected on settling grayish clouds promising rain.

''I don't see anything, sire.'' reported the hunter at the front, his eyes scanning his surroundings as he advanced deeper in the island.

''Keep looking.'' ordered Viggo, his eyes narrowed. ''They're around here somewhere.''

A sudden weak growl came from over a hill on the side of the trail and Viggo's head snapped is the direction of the sound. ''There.'' he said, gesturing on top of the hill. ''I knew it.''

Without hesitating, Viggo rushed on top to be given sight of what he was looking for: the Night Fury's crash site. The black creature lay on its side, an accumulation of soil against its wounded spiked back.

A sharp sound had Viggo turn around suddenly to see his soldier pull out a sword. The Hunter leader sighed, gesturing to the weapon. ''Put that away, will you?'' he said, receiving a bewildered look from the man. But Viggo ignored and returned his attention forward.

Gingerly, he walked down the hill, the rain announcing its coming with weak first drops. Viggo approached the dragon, taking in that it must be knocked out cold to not respond to his approaching. He knew Night Furies could identify a hostile presence with their incredible sense of smell, even in their sleep. But it didn't move just a little, only the rise and fall of its sides indicating it was still alive.

Viggo placed down a hand on the dragon's head and closed his eyes, somewhat feeling sorry for the beast.

It's when he looked up again that he noticed red amongst the green of the wilderness. Viggo circled the dragon and approached the figure lying a couple feet away from the Night Fury. As predicted, he recognized Hiccup Haddock and couldn't help but deeply wonder the cause of the boy's crash. He was lying on his stomach, an arm outstretched before him as if he'd tried to get to his dragon. His head was turned and his leather armor was gone. What was once a tunic was now a torn piece of clothing with holes everywhere as if it'd been sliced and burned multiple times. Viggo kneeled at his side, he too not responding. He slowly turned the body around, revealing the rider's bloody chest. Viggo had seen violence all his life, but this had his heart skip a beat. This hadn't been caused by the crash. This had been torture.

Uncertain if the boy was even still alive, he pressed two fingers under his jaw line. Sure enough, a weak pulse echoed in his fingertips. Viggo retrieved his hand and sighed, uncertain what to do now. He had set out to find them before the other party. Now that he had, he needed to do something about it. He just refused to leave him to die after he'd saved his life at the Northern Markets. Just as the hunter he'd saved from the volcano owed him his life, Viggo owed his to Hiccup, no matter how hard it was to accept that his adversary at Maces and Talons had let pass the chance of victory against him.

Viggo turned to face the downed dragon, assured he'd make it unlike Hiccup if he didn't treat his wounds soon. He pulled out his clean dagger he knew Toothless had seen before and buried the tip in the ground in front of the dragon's snout.

He returned to the boy and delicately lifted his weight off the ground. His head hanged back loosely, and the thought of Hiccup Haddock dead came to Viggo, which seemed impossible to believe. His face was stained with smoke and scratches featured here and there. Viggo didn't feel sorry. But he wasn't a monster.

As he climbed back the hill, the hunter gestured to the dagger he'd left. ''What's that for?'' he asked, and Viggo knew it was simple pure curiosity.

Viggo let his good eye land on the blade in front of the unconscious Night Fury and said, ''A message.''

* * *

 **Alright, I just have to ask. Did this chapter feel rushed? 'cause it might just be me, unable to picture anything and stuff. I was really tired when I reviewed this.**

 **Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Viggo stood on watch outside his tent in the pouring rain while his healer examined the rider's cuts. He couldn't take chances of someone seeing Hiccup Haddock the Third defenseless right in the middle of the camp. He'd gotten him this far. He couldn't back down now. A pain jabbed him at the thought that he was the one who turned out to be the traitor in the game.

A sudden cry of pure pain had Viggo snap out of his thoughts and he twisted around to face the structure.

''Viggo,'' called the healer, moving the curtain out of the way. ''He's thrashing.''

The Hunter sped inside and saw the boy fighting the bonds at his wrists keeping him down, the warm light of the lantern casting scary shadows around him. His legs kicked into empty with his back curved inward, lifting most of him off the flat surface. His painted expression and his wails revealed his level of misery and Viggo couldn't help but rush to keep the rider down against the wooden desk the healer was using to treat his patient. After some more seconds of fighting unconsciously, he dropped back against the table, limp again.

The healer sighed and returned to where he'd left off before the rider had reacted. Hiccup's chest was even bloodier than when he was found.

''Do you know what happened to him yet?'' demanded Viggo as the man stitched up the last cut, locking his gaze with the man every time he looked up.

''Well,'' said the healer, cutting the last string. ''this surely is the cruelest torturing method I've ever seen. From what I've found out, he's been given slow slices of an extremely sharp blade,''

He twisted around and grabbed a bowl containing small crystal-like rocks that he handed over to his leader.

''which were then rubbed with salt.''

''My Thor…'' breathed Viggo, looking away from the body in disgust. After a brief moment, he returned his eyes on Hiccup, wondering out loud. ''Who could've done this?''

…

The blurry image of the horizon flashed before his eyes as Hiccup clutched at his bloody chest. He rode Toothless high in the night sky, escaping the ones who'd put him in such misery. He needed to find help and quick. He didn't know how much longer he could last like this. Every single movement of his middle felt like a stab and Hiccup couldn't keep in the howls. His grasp at the handle quivered as he felt himself slowly drifting into blackness. He wasn't sure where he was anymore. He heard a cry from his dragon as he unconsciously leaned forward. The position had Toothless' tail shift position and he slowly deviated from the course. He roared to his rider but to no reply.

Toothless could feel they were losing altitude and searched for an island without care which it was. A formation soon came in sight and Toothless beat his wings to make it to the land before they met the ocean first. Unfortunately, too panicked to rightly calculate his speed and distance left, Toothless came in too fast.

…

Hiccup blinked his eyes open, the heavy falling of the rain outside ringing to his ears. He scanned the dragon skins above him, his vision blurry, but his mind still didn't make the connection. He turned his head slightly and a plate with sharp blood-stained tools lying on a crate had his heart skip a beat and he was suddenly fully awake.

''Toothless?'' he called, searching the room. He sat straight and felt the pressure of the ropes linking him to the desk. He pulled with all the strength he had at the moment and only found himself collapsing back down. He suddenly felt hot and started breathing loudly. An awful pain coming from his chest had a tear escape his eye and Hiccup couldn't help let a groan of discomfort escape.

His vision began to blur again and the noises around him seemed distant, but he could still make out someone entering the structure. He felt his hands freed and when he turned his head to the figure. The colors seemed familiar but he was already drifting back into unconsciousness from the lack of energy and strength.

…

Hiccup woke up again hours later. Contrarily to earlier, he didn't feel prisoner. His wrist weren't tied to his sides and he felt a wave of new strength. He pushed himself to a sitting position and was immediately given sight of Viggo Grimborn sitting on a chair in front of him. Hiccup froze instantly, but as he waited for the man to react to his awakening, nothing happened. Hiccup took a moment to observe the adversary. He was leaning back against the chair, his elbow resting on one of its arm with his loose fist brought up to his cheek. Was he… sleeping? Had Viggo really let his guard _down_?

Hiccup delicately slid down the side of the table and his prosthetic clicked at the contact with the ground. Hiccup winced and gazed at the Hunter who had his eyes opened now, staring at the boy amusingly.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at his mock and prepared himself to face the man. ''You…'' he growled and grabbed a knife that lay on the healer's plate beside him. ''This is all because of you.''

To his own surprise, Viggo's expression turned to a confused one. ''I'm sorry, I'll have to ask to explain.'' simply said the hunter, reaching his hands to his back after he'd slowly gotten to his feet.

Already sick of his games, Hiccup charged at him, raising the blade above his head. Swift, Viggo stepped out of the way, a mask of bewilderment covering his face entirely.

''I'm sorry, who was the one who _actually_ saved your life this time?!'' shouted Viggo as Hiccup regained his balance and readied himself once more.

''You never saved my life!'' he cried back, and swung the knife at the Hunter's face, managing to create a small cut.

There was a moment of silence were the droplet of blood escaped the new wound, sliding down Viggo's cheek. He reached with his fingertips and touched the cut. He brought his hand before him and he studied the warm and sticky red liquid staining his fingers.

Viggo narrowed his eyes at the rider and growled through gritted teeth. As swift and quick as a Speed Stinger, Viggo managed to steal Hiccup's weapon held before him and have him back up to the table's end with the small blade pressed against his throat.

Hiccup stared deeply into the hunter's eyes, unable to keep shifting from brown to blue.

''I don't want to harm you, Hiccup.'' said Viggo, an honest tone to his voice that took an edge of concern as he gazed at the rider's bare middle.

Confused, Hiccup let his eyes drop on his chest and Viggo backed off. A shocked gasp escaped his mouth as he studied his many stitched cuts. He felt like a torn blanket that'd been stitched back together but scared forever. Disgusted, he suddenly turned around and felt the urge to throw up. He reached a hand to his mouth as he leaned against the table's corner, feeling weak. After a moment, nothing came and he straightened up again.

''Hiccup,'' continued Viggo, reaching a hand out to him while the other held the knife. ''What happened to you?''

Hiccup turned around to face him once again. ''You mean you're not aware of your little friend's doing?'' he asked, confused.

''Krogan?'' demanded Viggo, his eyes brought to slits.

''He attacked us.'' he informed, shivering at the thought. ''Or more specifically, me.''

Viggo looked at the floor, lost in thoughts. He growled low and balled his fists, returning his gaze on the boy who used the table for support, unable to stand up on his own for much longer. Krogan had gone for days now and had refused to tell him where. He had showed nothing more than carelessness to the man's doing, but Viggo was now silently boiling with anger, his only thought about Krogan and his lack of honor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies to not have updated earlier! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless soared across the evening sky, the warm colors enveloping them from all sides. The young rider lay flat on the saddle as the Night Fury dived for a small island with just enough vegetation to make it look livable with a pathetic common trader ship docked at its shore. He pulled on the handles as he prepared for landing and the dragon set its heavy paws delicately on the steady sand in front of Johann.

''Master Hiccup!'' greeted the man, widening his arms in welcome. ''I was wondering when you'd come around.''

''Well, I'm here now.'' he said and dismounted. He approached the trader and asked, ''So? You got something?''

Hiccup was meeting with Johann every half moon for the trader's reports on the Flyer's activities. Since Johann was a merchant, he had easier access to eavesdrop on conversations which he'd report to the Dragon Rider leader later.

''I'm terribly sorry, but I am afraid luck wasn't on our side recently.'' apologized Johann as he joined his hands before him. ''My bag is empty. ''

''Yeah, I'm sorry too.'' added Hiccup, bringing his hands up to his hip as he shifted his gaze from the sand at his feet. Just then he remembered what he had wanted to ask the trader for a while. ''Hey, Johann. We found this map on your ship at the Graveyard.''

He pulled out an old paper roll and handed it to the merchant trustworthily. The trader's eyes seemed panicked all of a sudden but returned to their usual calmness before Hiccup could suspect a thing.

''Oh, that old thing?'' he said, unrolling the map revealing the hunter camps. ''These locations are all wrong. ''

Hiccup raised an eyebrow in surprise, wondering how he'd know that. Surely the trader wouldn't have enough bees in his brain to venture to all of these places all by himself, would he? He was actually about to ask him how he was so sure when the sound of disturbed leaves caught his attention from the forest behind them.

Hiccup immediately positioned himself to face whatever was coming, his hands balled into fists.

''Huh, Master Hiccup?'' whispered Johann as he slowly backed away to stand behind the rider.

''I know, Johann.'' said Hiccup, never leaving the bushes out of his sight.

Suddenly, roars echoed from where he was facing and multiple Singetails shot out of the shadowed sea of green. The quick thought of running to Toothless passed by, but when he turned around to execute his plan, four winged creatures landed to block their exit. Toothless snarled and backed up to his rider, eyeing the Flyers fiercely through dangerously narrowed eyes.

''Did you know about this?!'' demanded Hiccup as he watched the Flyers positioning themselves to surround them three tightly with Krogan among them on his red Titan Singetail.

''Of course not!'' cried back Johann, standing next to the rider.

As much as the two were feeling beaten, Toothless refused to go out without a fight. He fired a plasma blast at the nearest of the dragons and sprang on another one like an aggressive feline out to kill. He held the Singetail's head down after knocking out its Flyer and growled dangerously, their faults in his head.

''Toothless, don't!'' called Hiccup, reaching out a hand to his bud. Using this moment while the rest were agitated, Hiccup jumped on the saddle and clicked his prosthetic in place. The Night Fury gave one beat of its gigantic wings and was up in the air above their enemies' heads.

They twisted around to face down below to retrieve Johann and get out of this mess, but to Hiccup's frightfulness, the man was already held captive.

''Krogan…'' warned Hiccup to the Flyer leader looking up at him in triumph as his men did his dirty work.

Listening to his feeling that he didn't have a choice, the rider flew down and landed a short distance away from the group threatening the trader's life with an axe to the throat. Hiccup hopped down his saddle once again and kept a hand on his dragon's thick neck.

''Let him go.'' he called to the Flyers with an authoritarian tone as if he was the one at power.

But Krogan only chuckled and said, ''Only if you accept a little chat.''

Hiccup stared longly at the man for a long moment. His eyes shifted to Johann, aware that his life depended on him once again. He'd do the same for anyone else unless he knew he had a choice. But Krogan was cruel and he knew he had no mercy. Hesitating, he nodded his head, considering the offer. ''Alright.'' he said. There was nothing bad in talking, right? Unless, of course, threats on his life and his friends' were implied. ''But keep my dragon out of this.''

''Deal.'' replied the Flyer, raising his chin high. That was all he needed.

Hiccup let his hand slide from his bud's neck and approached the group when Krogan had dismounted his dragon. Despite Toothless' whines, Hiccup kept walking into the heart of danger. He turned around and indicated to the Night Fury stay still until he got back.

''You keep still, bud.'' he said gently, his dragon's green eyes digging into his. ''And if they try anything on you, you know what to do.''

Toothless cooed in reply and watched his rider turn his back and continue walking into the hands of the most dangerous enemy they'd ever faced.

Krogan waited with his hands to his back until the boy reached them and placed an arm heavily on the rider's shoulder when he was within reach. Hiccup eyed where the pressure was applied hatefully and shifted his gaze to the trader when the Flyer addressed him.

''We will be taking your ship now, Johann.'' informed Krogan, mock in his voice. ''If you don't mind, that is.''

Hiccup was suddenly shoved forward and while he had his back on the men, the Flyer and trader exchanged a look of triumph - a wicked grin that'd have Hiccup onto Johann immediately.

Hiccup walked to the ship, holding his back straight, refusing to look small in front of his most hated enemy. A Flyer stood on the side of the plank leading up aboard the ship and the rider dared turn his head around to see his bud one last time before stepping on the wood leading up. He just hoped it wasn't his life he was sending away.

''This way.'' ordered Krogan, gesturing at the opened trap in the floor of the deck.

''I don't see why we need to be so sheltered.'' remarked Hiccup. But the man didn't have a care in the world for his thoughts. Without a warning, he urged the boy in the back with his axe's handle and Hiccup lightly stumbled forward until he stood before the stairs leading down below. Every single one of his senses told him not to go down there and to run, but Hiccup knew that if he even tried that, Krogan wouldn't hesitate to slice his throat after their deal to chat. Summoning all of his courage, Hiccup stepped down the stairs and noticed a chair sitting in the middle of the place. He deeply wondered if Johann even knew about this, but the thought flew away as a sudden hit at the back of his head sent him to the ground.

Hiccup wasn't gone into a world of blackness. He felt his body slam to the ground in slow motion and the footsteps around him seemed distant. His vision was blurry and his lips tasted blood. As if all of his senses except his bad sight had been cancelled, he saw the staircase before him return right as he was lifted off the ground and raised higher. Hiccup groaned and shook his head, clearing the infinite scream in his ears as his complete consciousness slowly returned. His vision cleared and he tugged at his tied arms to the chair.

''I have to say,'' said Krogan from behind him as he tightened the ropes keeping the rider bonded to the pathetic wooden chair. ''That was easier than I expected.''

Hiccup thrashed for moment, at least trying to escape the pain he knew all too well was coming. He heard a sickening sharp noise behind him and could picture the Flyer sliding a polished stone on the blade of a dagger.

''Now,'' he said, placing both hands on the boy's shoulder with the weapon in a hand, entering Hiccup's sight, having his swallow loudly with a drop of sweat streaming down the side of his face over his scar Ryker gave him. ''Tell me your version of the story.''


	4. Chapter 4

Fear held its grudge tightly to Hiccup, but the rider refused to show it. The smooth blade of the dagger was in the corner of his vision and he eyed it hatefully, and even more the man who was holding it. Hiccup understood why Krogan wanted to chat with him now. Memories of the Northern Markets resurfaced to his mind, and as much as he wanted to empty his bag so he could be freed as soon as possible to escape as much pain, his lips were sealed. He was a man of his word and couldn't break his truce with Viggo, hiding their positive relationship that had developed during their time stuck together.

Krogan circled the boy, waving the weapon dangerously to scare Hiccup, but the rider only kept his gaze filled with hatred locked with the Flyer. The dim light from the candles wasn't much, but it was just enough for the man to notice the pale line of a scar on Hiccup's cheek as he studied him silently. Grinning, Krogan approached closer and slid the cool dagger on Hiccup's scar. The shock had Hiccup sharply turn his head, tightening his teeth.

''Tell me,'' said Krogan, an edge of curiosity in his words. ''How did you get this scar?''

Recalling the events, images of Ryker chasing after him through the woods flashed before Hiccup's eyes. He remembered his racing heart as he was pinned to the ground, the imaginary roar of his dragon that wasn't really there to save him this time and the blade cutting his face as the man unsheathed his bloodstained dagger. The souvenirs were like a nightmare.

Staring up at Krogan, Hiccup couldn't help his breathing from growing louder, his hair dangling before his wild eyes. The Flyer could see Hiccup was hiding something. It was just a matter of time before he broke him.

''You should know.'' said Hiccup, the taste of his blood in his mouth from earlier. ''You're the one who created that beast.''

But Krogan only smiled, chuckling darkly as if, to Hiccup's fears, gotten what he wanted.

''And how exactly do you know _I_ was the one who did this to him, mhh?'' demanded the Flyer, leaning closer to the rider's face. Hiccup didn't move and only quietly challenged the man do his worse.

Hiccup didn't answer and Krogan waited a little longer until he was beginning to lose his patience. He circled around again until he stood behind his captive. Placing the dagger in front of the rider's chest, he sliced the armor with a swift move, having the blade dig into the boy's skin who let escape a cry of pain.

''That's not much of an armor after all.'' commented Krogan, continuing walking around to observe his work so far. Hiccup folded forward as far as his could, pulling on the ropes to create more pain to his arms, attempting to put an end to the misery at his middle. Krogan came back with a handful of white sparkling substance that he squeezed inside the crevice of the leather before the rider had even recovered from the cut.

Krogan asked the same question several times but Hiccup kept his mouth tightly shut. Astrid was right. Sometimes his pride was bigger than his brain. Tears of sufferance streamed down the side of his face and his hair had grown wet with the sweat. His armor had lost its use and was now no more than a savagely sliced piece of leather, so much that it didn't hold on this him anymore. There wasn't much left of his red tunic underneath either, making him look much like a poor Viking, adding the fact that'd been tortured by a merciless man who killed for sport. His vision was blurry and he barely felt his middle anymore. Each time the skin was opened up and scrubbed with salt, his body would go so rigid he couldn't tell what hurt more. And then he'd go limp on the chair again, only the bonds keeping him there holding him back from collapsing forward.

Yet, every time his mind was clear enough to think even for a split second, his head rushed with the question of why Krogan hadn't decided to simply kill him off to get him out of his way already. But just as he thought another slice was coming, he suddenly felt the bonds give away and being lifted to his feet. His senses were shut down and Hiccup didn't quite know which way was up anymore. He felt the large hand hold tightly to his shoulder as he was led forward, aware of a weight of his armor falling behind and a cool breeze blowing on his bloodstained skin. Hiccup recognize the staircase and at that moment, and he felt more free than he'd ever been, unable to recall when was last time he felt this way. Each step was a struggle, but Hiccup kept fighting to see his dragon again.

A heart-breaking roar echoed in the distance and the rider blinked his eyes at the light from the torches. His feet touched the sand as he was urged down the wood plank and stumbled lightly forward, expecting to meet the ground only to have Toothless come to his rescue and help him stand.

Krogan stood a short distance away, eyeing Hiccup satisfyingly. ''You refused to talk, Hiccup Haddock.'' he said, his chin held high with his fingertips stained red. ''Let this be a message to your fellow Dragon Riders.'' Then Krogan turned to face the merchant standing behind the Night Fury, guarded by two of Krogan's soldiers. ''Thank you for the use of your vessel, my friend.''

As the enemy took off, their business done here, Hiccup climbed painfully on the saddle, holding his bleeding wounds, his eyes revealing his fatigue.

''Master Hiccup!'' rushed Johann to the rider as soon as the Flyers had took off. ''Are you all right?''

Hiccup coughed a little and turned to the trader, his head held low between his naked shoulders. What was left of his tunic dangled loosely from his elbows, waving in the night wind.

''I'll be fine…'' he breathed, receiving a concerned whine of his dragon angling his head to have a look at his beaten rider. ''I just need to go home.''

He dragged his gaze ahead and Toothless took off as gently as he was capable of, leaving Trader Johann with the mess Krogan had done beneath the deck of his ship. But now the Flyers had gone and Hiccup knew he'd be okay on his own. For his case, he had to get to Dragon's Edge as fast as he could. He wasn't sure he'd resist the exhaustion tempting him into deep sleep much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup blinked his eyes open, new energy bursting through him from his rest after talking with Viggo. It seemed a little bit strange from the hunter to save his life, even after they'd agreed to pretend nothing had happened between them. But he wasn't going to refuse the help.

Sudden dragon roars echoed from outside and Hiccup's mind rushed with thoughts of his own dragon.

''Toothless!'' he said worriedly, getting to his feet with difficulty from the chair the hunter had offered him instead of having him rest on the same table that'd been used to stitch him up. He had to get to his dragon, wherever he was. He stumbled out the tent, watching out for any passing guards and when he saw none, he made a clumsy run for the forest only a couple feet away. He was thankful where he was kept wasn't in the center of the camp, making it easy to get out. He didn't know where his bud was. But he knew he was somewhere on the island, hurt. He refused to leave him defenseless on Dragon Hunter Island.

Not exactly sure what he was doing, Hiccup zigzagged through the light forest, the tents behind him still visible through the trees. Suddenly, not so certain what was happening, Hiccup's vision began to blur and his chest burned with the same fire from the first spark. His surroundings started spinning wildly and he was met with tree trunks around him, his prosthetic hitting the rocky ground below to crash on the forest floor, misery upon him once again. The cloudy sky over his head went from bright to dark and he drifted off once again from the lack of strength and energy. His last thought was that he understood he wasn't going anywhere right now, even though all of his senses lured him to the forest to his best friend, without a single idea of his location out there. What a plan.

…

''Toothless…'' whispered Hiccup as he drifted back into consciousness. He blinked his eyes, feeling the hard surface underneath him once again, suggesting he was back in the tent, out of sight of other hunters. But as he looked up at the face gazing down at him, all he saw was the thin scarred face of Krogan, his expression unreadable. His heart skipped a beat at the sight and all he wanted to do was run away again. But as he blinked again, waking up fully, there was no Krogan around, only Viggo.

''Don't move.'' ordered Viggo, but Hiccup pushed himself up anyway, reaching a hand to his forehead.

Hiccup grunted and asked, ''What happened?''

''You ran off, that's what happened.'' snapped Viggo, backing off to give the rider some space as he let his legs dangle on the side of the desk. ''What were you thinking?''

''I…'' said Hiccup, closing his eyes to remember to dragon roars. ''I don't think I was. But Toothless, he's out there.''

Hiccup didn't know why he was saying this. Viggo was still his enemy. He shouldn't mention what he was feeling. But to his surprise, Viggo didn't blame him for worrying about his dragon.

''Don't worry about your dragon.'' said Viggo, turning half around, his gaze still locked with the boy. ''He's safe out there. You can trust me on that.''

''How's that?'' demanded Hiccup, narrowing his eyes at the man. But Viggo ignored and turned around completely, pushing the curtains out of the way as he made his exit of the tent. ''Wait.''

Viggo froze in place, returning his good eye on him. Hiccup hesitated, the image of Krogan flashing before his eyes right before he woke up. The illusion had him concerned and he wasn't sure whether Viggo knew everything Krogan did.

''Viggo, I have something to tell you.'' said Hiccup, eyeing his surrounding, expecting someone eavesdropping on them. But he went with it anyway. ''Krogan knows.''

A horn suddenly rang all around the island, announcing the arrival of the Dragon Flyers. The rider and hunter exchanged a look and before either of them said a thing, Viggo walked out of the shelter and reached the center of the camp. He looked up to the sky and the Titan Singetail dived down to meet with the Hunter leader. Viggo rarely showed what he felt, but as he watched the massive dragon land before him with Krogan on its back, tall and powerful, he couldn't help but let his eyes take a dark shade.

''Where exactly have you been?'' demanded Viggo, jamming his finger at the Flyer who'd just dismounted.

''You're not usually that curious, Viggo.'' commented Krogan, ignoring the silent threat by turning his back on the hunter. He pulled on the dragon proof chains, having the Singetail follow its master without a choice. ''But for your information, I have been gathering supplies.'' He gestured carelessly at the merchandise carried by the other dragons placed down in the camp.

But Viggo recalled that Krogan knew and he stared down deep into Krogan's eyes and said, ''You know what I mean.'' with a deep tone of confidence. His hands had balled into fists and Krogan understood what was going on.

''What do you know?'' he asked in his turn, suspecting how Viggo would know where he's been. His eyes suddenly shot wide and he looked around the camp. ''He's here, isn't he?'' Without hesitating, he shoved the hunter out of his way, his wild eyes scanning his surroundings until they landed on Viggo's tent. He started for it, Viggo rushing after him, fearing the boy was still in there. But when the Flyer sent the curtains wide open, the inside was empty. He noticed stains of blood on the unoccupied desk, confirming the rider had been here. ''Where is he?!''

…

Hiccup tumbled through the forest as he raced against time. He had to get out of here with Krogan on the island. Without Toothless, he didn't dare picture his near future. The further he went the more chance he had. But the edges of his vision were already starting to go black and his legs began to feel weak. He shook his head in denial to go out again and started breathing heavily, having the stitches on his chest stretched, bringing a cry to escape his mouth. He shut his eyes for a split second as he advanced and missed the rock pit straight ahead. Missing his step, he stumbled forward and had the air knocked out of him as his stomach slammed against a boulder. He rested his chin on the cold hard surface of the large rock, disoriented. The trees danced around him, sure he was about to leave once again, but the tickling sensation on top of his head had him look up to see a great black dragon staring down at him.

''Toothless.'' sighed Hiccup, reaching a hand to stroke his buddy's nose. The Night Fury gave a coo of concern and sniffed him carefully. ''It's okay, bud. I'm okay.''

Toothless leaned forward, offering help and Hiccup grabbed his dragon's head like he was hugging him and the Night Fury curved his strong neck and placed him back down on safer ground. Toothless had panicked when he'd woken up to the dagger of the Dragon Hunter leader planted in the dirt right before his nose. His rider was missing and men's odor drifted in the air. But Toothless understood the message that Viggo only offered his help and stayed in the shelter of the trees. He'd been looking out for Hiccup for a while, wondering when his rider would come back to him and he'd finally showed up. Never had he been so relieved to find him this okay after being tortured to then have crashed in a sea of green.

''Bud, we ought to get out of here.'' commented Hiccup when his feet touched the ground once again, his prosthetic clicking under the return of the weight. ''Krogan's returned and he's probably looking for us.'' Toothless growled low at the name, his eyes narrowing in direction of the camp with his great wings widening. Hiccup leaned against his dragon's neck, struggling to mount up. He sighed when he was settled, grabbing the handles, a burst of new confidence and energy flowing through his body. ''Let's go.''

Toothless shot up, avoiding the trees in the tight place and finally made it into open air. Hiccup tightened his teeth and clawed at his chest without leaving a mark. His eyes drifted to the open area of the island where the camp was and thought of Viggo. Surely he'd manage to deal with Korgan?


	6. Chapter 6

''I said, where is he?!'' repeated Krogan, advancing threateningly towards Viggo who stood his ground.

Viggo remained as calm as he could, his tone never changing along with his dark gaze locked with the Flyer. ''Why don't you answer my question first?'' demanded Viggo. ''Why ambush the boy?''

''Did you really think I'd believe you to the word after that fairytale you told me?'' said Krogan, pure hatred in his voice as he brought his rigid hand into claws before him. ''There's always a twist somewhere…''

Without waiting for a response, Krogan turned his back on Viggo and ordered his men to search the island, grabbing his massive axe with which he pointed to the Flyers. ''I want every single one of you searching this island for the boy and his dragon!''

Anger like a cloud floated around him and Viggo called after him, making himself clear. ''Hiccup Haddock the Third has been my greatest opponent, Krogan.'' declared Viggo, standing tall behind the Flyer leader. ''None who have dared challenge me the way he has lived to see another day.''

Krogan had stopped to listen.

''The difference between him and your enemies from the past is he uses his brain, unlike some…'' continued Viggo, concerning Krogan on the last part.

Krogan turned around slowly, a weak smile on his lips. ''Careful, Viggo.'' he said, mock in his tone. ''Some words are better left unspoken…'' He then mounted his dragon tugged on the chain. The Singetail roared and took off, leaving the hunter on the ground looking up thoughtfully.

''You're the one who should be careful, _Krogan._ '' whispered Viggo to himself as he watched the group disappear into the darkness above.

…

''Flyers!'' called Krogan to his men surrounding him as they soared through the night sky over the island. ''Search the entire island for that boy. He can't get very far.''

When Krogan returned his gaze forward, he spotted a small figure in the distant, only a dot against the bright light of dawn. The Flyers leader narrowed his eyes and chuckled as he kicked his heels against the dragon's sides. He had to get that boy and have Viggo pay for his treachery. He could tell something was going on between these two strong minds and it would be his pleasure to see the hunter weak at the sight of the dead body of his said so greatest opponent with whom he'd betrayed him.

…

Hiccup's eyes were locked on the first light of dawn ahead, joyful to return home after all of this mess. Yet, he was haunted by guilt of leaving Viggo on his own to face Krogan. He had a dreadful feeling that something was wrong and as much as he tried to ignore it and focus on seeing his friends again, it was like a hand pulling on his shoulder from behind, urging him to look back at some unfinished business.

''He'll be okay, right?'' he asked his dragon, searching for comfort. He wasn't quite sure if he was asking Toothless or himself, but the Night Fury replied with a soft growl anyway, angling his head to meet his rider's troubled eyes. Hiccup sighed. ''You're right.'' Without a second thought, he pulled on the handles, returning to finish the fight.

A sudden squawked Hiccup recognized to belong to a Deadly Nadder rang from behind him and Stormfly with Astrid appeared to their side.

''Astrid?'' wondered Hiccup out loud. ''W-What are you doing here? How did you find me?''

''Johann.'' replied Astrid over the wind as they headed away from the sun, back to Dragon Hunter Island. ''He said Krogan ambushed and that you flew off back here. But you never came back and I got worried. Figured Krogan—''

''Yes and no, but he is responsible for by deviation.'' said Hiccup, daring to show her his wounds.

''Hiccup!'' she gasped, searching into empty to say something else. But the sight of the stitches and dried blood had her shocked. She wondered how he was even still alive and why he had turned tail when he could just head back home. She returned her gaze forward, seeking the answer without asking. ''I suppose there's unfinished business?''

''Well, that's not the exact reason…'' replied Hiccup. Figures moving towards them suddenly caught his eye and Hiccup narrowed his eyes to distinguish the dragons. He gasped loudly as he recognized the Singetails with Flyers flying towards them at great speed, Krogan at the lead. "Astrid!''

''I see them!'' she called back and dived to surprise them from below.

They were battling again all too soon and Hiccup could hardly maneuver Toothless as fast as he should be. So Toothless worked on escaping the Singetails instead of fighting them off, firing behind him each time he had a chance. They managed to have a couple knocked from their dragons, but Krogan didn't seem to mind and he went for the boy and the Night Fury every opportunity he had. He didn't calculate, blinded from obsession on killing the Dragon Rider leader at any cost. Krogan dived as his Titan prepared his fire and Hiccup got out of the way just in time, firing a plasma blast in the Flyer's direction while he recovered from his miss. The fire hit the dragon's side, having it whine in pain while Krogan fought with the chain, trying to have it back on Hiccup and Toothless' trail.

The Night Fury roared and beat his wings to reach the island up ahead, aware that this was nearly suicide. Astrid joined them again, breathing heavily as she sheathed his battle-ax to her back.

''You okay?'' asked Hiccup to receive a confident nod from his partner.

''So if you only had enemies on that island I take it you would already be at Dragon's Edge by now.'' noticed Astrid, and Hiccup smiled in thanks for her support. ''So who are we fighting along with?''

''Uh, it's a long story.'' said Hiccup, avoiding her gaze. ''I just want to make sure Viggo's okay.''

Astrid furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why he'd want to do such a thing. ''There's something you're not telling me.'' she said, letting him know she knew something was up.

They came to a stop over the island and Hiccup answered her question. ''Viggo and I talked and made a truce.'' he explained, ashamed he'd hid this from her. ''Back at the Northern Markets, I didn't just save his life. Something happened between us that we agreed to turn a blind eye upon. But the feeling is mutual, and we can't go on fighting anymore, Astrid. I couldn't kill _or_ hurt him even if I wanted to.''

Astrid searched her leader's eyes, understanding what he was feeling - torn apart between two sides.

A sudden roar from below them had their attention brought down to the camp beneath their dragon's wings. They watched as Krogan gave an order to his soldiers before they even landed to hold the Dragon Hunter leader down. Hiccup saw Viggo thrash around, desperately trying to escape their hold on him.

''Hiccup, as much as I trust you, do you really think it's the best thing to do?'' she asked, lifting her eyes from below to him. ''I mean, the man's tried to kill you multiple times.''

Hiccup brought his gaze up, smiling. ''Who hasn't?'' he said, shrugging.

Astrid sighed, rolling her eyes. ''Fair point.'' she commented and followed her leader as he dived down into battle.


	7. Chapter 7

Toothless and Stormfly fired to the ground, avoiding hitting Viggo held captive by the Flyers.

''Flyers!'' called Krogan to his men as he watched the two Riders flying away and take their shots again. He mounted his Singetail and took off in a heartbeat, racing after the Night Fury while growling low under his breath.

Hiccup twisted around to face the man, hatred in his eyes and returned to look forward, pulling on the handles to have his dragon double back. Toothless showed his teeth to the Flyer and prepared his purple flames.

''Hiccup, don't!'' called Astrid, her bangs dangling before her eyes as she watched her leader take aim at Krogan, no pity for the enemy this time. Krogan was the monster in this story, and as much as Hiccup dug to find something in the man that would prove to him he had some heart, all he saw was a merciless creature that killed first and asked questions later. This man had walked down a dark path for too long and he believed there was no hope left for him. He'd tortured him and threatened his friends' lives time and time again, more than all of the enemies he'd faced combined. At that moment, only wishing Krogan had never set foot on this Earth, Hiccup shouted, ''Fire, bud!'' with his green eyes taking a dark shade as he stared straight ahead at the Flyer.

The bright blast traveled through the air and in that moment, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Everything was going perfectly until a shiny object twirled in the air, a sharp whistle following behind a heavy blade and the plasma blast never reached its target as it exploded against Astrid's battle-ax, shattering it completely.

But the waves of energy still knocked Krogan out of the sky, his Singetail not quick enough to record every action of its adversaries. The Flyer fell from the sky and crashed on the ground not too far below, keeping him alive. He met the dusty ground with a sickening thud and the Flyers that remained to hold Viggo down backed off as the Night Fury and Deadly Nadder landed close by, widening their wings at their enemies menacingly.

''Hiccup,'' called Viggo, now free from the Flyers' grasps. He reached the hurting boy and Toothless growled warningly at the man. ''You came back. Why?''

''I had to, Viggo.'' replied Hiccup, shutting his eyes at the spasms from his middle. ''And I'm glad I did.''

They turned their eyes to the Flyer lying on the ground who grunted at the pain in his body from the crash. He pulled himself up with difficulty and eyed the trio confusingly, his dragon and army gone.

''You traitor.'' was all he could say at that moment, pointing at Viggo accusingly. ''Look what you have done! You think your little game pieces will save you now that your tribe knows on who's side you're on?!''

''Actually,'' commented Viggo, stillness as he spoke. ''I do. You see, in Maces and Talons, there is either black or white. You must choose your side. But unfortunately, grey can appear so easily. The traitor dies at the end of the game, Krogan. And there are two traitors in this story.''

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged an anxious gaze and understood by Viggo's message destined to them as well that their role here was over. Viggo had Krogan all to himself, and there was no more to add to that. Viggo turned to face the rider and nodded darkly. Hiccup nodded back, glaring at Krogan for what he believed would be the last time before patting his dragon's head as a quiet command to take off. Toothless narrowed his eyes to the Flyer before him once last time and gave a great burst of his wings, taking him high in the morning sky with Astrid and Stormfly hot on their heels.

Hiccup turned around one last time to face Dragon Hunter Island. He had to say, he was satisfied of the ending of all this. Krogan would get what he deserved at last. Now Hiccup could focus on getting back home, his best warrior smiling proudly at him.

…

''So, wait,'' said Snotlout, holding his hand up to stop Hiccup as he told them all what happened back on Viggo's island. The whole story this time. ''You, Hiccup Haddock the Third, leader of the Dragon Riders, defender of all dragon species, lied to his _whole_ team to protect the guy who _kills_ and _hunts_ those said dragons, because he was afraid they couldn't take in the fact that a magical friendship bloomed between them?''

''Yeah!'' added Tuffnut, throwing an arm in the air in revolt. ''That is so unfair! Wait, which side are we on, again?''

Ruffnut only shrugged and brought her hands to her hips. ''I don't even know what's going on. I mean, no one ever fills us in anyway. So unfair.''

There was a pause where Tuffnut seemed like he was thinking and he soon returned on punching the air. ''Like I was saying, so unfair!''

''I can't believe you hid this from us, Hiccup.'' said Fishlegs, hurt in his voice. ''Even though I do understand your worries, we're your team.''

''Fishlegs is right, Hiccup.'' said Astrid, joining her leader's side. She placed her hand on his shoulder as a sign of support. ''We're a team. You said it yourself when you found out about me and Heather. Even if you think it's for the best of your team. You made _me_ see that. Now it's our turn.''

''I know." apologized Hiccup, letting his eyes drop to the ground. He'd finally gotten something appropriate to wear to replace his tunic, too large though so they could see some of the stitches from his chest. ''I'm sorry I let you guys down.''

''It's okay, Hiccup.'' reassured Fishlegs, somehow bad for making his leader feel bad. ''What matters is that you're alive, and none of us could be happier—''

''Happier that Hiccup escapes the claws of death once again!'' finished Snotlout, throwing his arms in the air. He actually sounded mad and his teammates were very generous with glares. He snickered uncomfortably, raising his hands innocently. ''Kidding.''

''What about Johann?'' asked Fishlegs, curious as he recalled the map. Hiccup was supposed to ask the merchant about it that night he got ambushed. ''Did you find out anything as why Johann didn't tell us earlier about it?''

''Yes.'' replied Hiccup, searching the floorboards to recall what the trader had said exactly. ''Something about it being wrong or something.''

''Why, here's a question.'' came in Ruffnut, a finger raised as she entered the conversation, her brother following behind. '' _How_ would _Johann_ know that? Mmh? More questioning every time…''

The other Riders shared a look of confusion, but somewhat took the time to think about it.

''Something's off.'' thought Hiccup out loud as he stroked his chin.

''What are you thinking?'' asked Astrid, curiously.

''Johann said the locations were all wrong. But like the twins said, how would he know that?'' explained Hiccup, getting to his feet as he made gestures of his hands. ''Johann's not crazy enough to go venture out there all by himself, is he?''

''Johann?'' echoed Snotlout, his arms crossed. ''Haha, that coward can't even fight off one lousy Terrible Terror. He's afraid of everything!''

''You're right, Snotlout.'' said Hiccup, sighing. He grabbed the map from the table and unrolled to reveal scribbles. He stared down at it, his eyes narrowing at the paper as if he was silently ordering it to tell him the truth. He lifted his eyes to his teammates who looked up at him expectantly. ''And that's why we're gonna check them out and find out once and for all.''

In that moment of doubt concerning the merchant, images of possible lies flashed in Hiccup's mind and besides the map was a one he still couldn't think how to find out. The blurry picture of the single chair below deck when he was taken there by Krogan hovered before the rider's eyes and Hiccup's gaze hardened as he played his memories of Trader Johann's role that night.


End file.
